Theft, acts of vandalism, and other events can occur to a vehicle. Also, a vehicle owner may, in certain circumstances, desire an enhanced feel of security for the vehicle.
Accordingly, it may be desirable for a vehicle owner, the relevant authorities and other parties to be able to ascertain the cause of a vehicle event, or the culprits of theft and vandalism. In the case of thefts and vandalism, it would be desirable to prevent such acts wherever possible or at least provide a tool to assist such. Further, it may be desirable to provide a tool to allow an owner to be reassured on the security of a vehicle.
The present disclosure provides methods, systems and vehicles for achieving one or more of these desires in various embodiments and other related desires in various embodiments. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.